


Two Sides of One Page

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Philia - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: ｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡philia:"Ironically, the ancient Greeksthought this kind of love wasbetter than eros (sexual love),because it represented love be-tween people, who consideredthemselves 𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐚𝐥𝐬."#WriteThisLove｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Two Sides of One Page

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

“Oh, hyung you are back already? How was your date?” Jinyoung was lounging on the wide couch, a book in one hand as he looked up. Jaebeom had left earlier for his date with his girlfriend, letting the younger behind in his flat to make himself at home as always. Jinyoung was probably the only person besides his parents, who actually acted like it was his home as well with all the laziness of a cat, blending in perfectly with the other five residents of the home. Okay, maybe except BamBam.

The elder took his jacket off, hanging it next to the door. He kept himself from sighing, turning to the kitchen. “You want something to eat? I really can’t eat much of western cuisine. I can make some ramyun and eggrolls?”

Of course Jinyoung had caught the shift in the other’s behavior, he was clearly avoiding his questions. Being used to blending in with his stubborn and moody hyung, even though he had changed so much over time. “Hyung.” Still, he couldn’t ignore a problem once it was looming over them, he had to resolve this or at least get to the bottom of it.

“Jinyoung-ah, I really don’t wanna talk about it right now. Another time, okay?” Well, he wasn’t the only stubborn one, which Jinyoung had proven more than just a few times in the past years. If he wanted something or held onto it, he was at least as bad as Jaebeom.

Jinyoung had to remind himself, that they were mature adults now, he couldn’t stomp and whine for the other to listen and give in. This needed some finesse, so he took a deep breath and settled down at the kitchen table. “Some food sounds nice.”

As soon as they were settled and ready to eat, Jinyoung waited for Jaebeom to take some bites before he started prying again: “So, the date didn’t go as planned? It had been a while, I thought-” Chopsticks hit the table harder than needed as the older stopped his movements.

_“It was fine. Why do you care that much about it now?”_

Jinyoung sighed heavily, poking his food without an appetite now: “You know I care about you. I care about your happiness. Always. Look, I am just trying to help here. We are best friends, remember?”

_“Of course, I adore him. We are best friends, remember? Why do you say it like that?”_

Jaebeom’s head was starting to hurt from the overlapping voices, so similar in tone and intent, spoken within less than three hours. Was his own voice this strained, this tired? Had he really caused that awful clash of an ending this easily? “Jinyoung-ah, I know. I know you are trying to help. I know, you care. I am just tired right now. Can we talk another time, please?”

_”Of course, that’s what you always say. ‘Let’s talk later.’, ‘Let’s not think about this now.’ I am really getting sick of this, Jaebeom-ah. When is the right time? When do you want to talk?”_

“Just not now, please.”

A deep sigh followed: “Just tell me, that you are okay, that you can fix this.” Jinyoung’s tone was pleading, having lost all its burning fire. He was too worried to fight for something he wasn’t even aware was concerning him as well. Jaebeom felt miserable.

He was too good to stick with him, so why did he?

_“He likes you.”_

“Jinyoungie, do you like me?”

The answer came as a laugh, deep and loud. He shook his head in amusement: “I love you, hyung but what does that have to do with any of this and your failed date? Even if you screwed it up with your oblivion, I still love you. JJ Projcet forever, right?”

Ah, of course. Jaebeom had nearly bursted into laughter. He was an idiot, of course Jinyoung, his Jinyoungie loved him. What else? He loved him at least just as much, so maybe-

“Hyerin and I broke up. We decided it’s the best for the both of us. We are both busy with all our ongoing projects and are only straining ourselves with dates both of us are too tired for.”

_“You are jealous of my best friend, are you serious right now?”_

_“Oh, Jaebeom-ah. You really don’t understand, huh?”_

“Oh, Hyung. I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed and pried, when I know better. Guess, I am still more childish than I thought. I am really sorry. You really liked her.” Jaebeom nodded slowly, sipping on the leftover soup: “It’s fine. We talked and realized that our feelings were not as deep as we thought.”

_”I really love you, Jaebeom but I guess this is it, right?”_

“She was fine. It was mutual and there was no other way. Our views were just too different in the end.”

_”I beg you, just once, can’t you put me on the top of your list? If I asked you, right now and with no other things in mind, him or me? What would you choose?”_

“Maybe we rushed things and she didn’t want to change things. Don’t worry, Jinyoungie. It’s really the best like this.”

_”Of course, it was stupid to ask this of you. I am sorry but I can’t be second choice for something you call best friend. For something I will probably never understand.”_

The other sighed deeply once again, letting his head fall. “I understand. I am sorry as well.”

Jinyoung rose to his feet, shaking his head to get a clearer head: “I really liked her, she was genuine and always spoke her mind. Don’t take it too hard, hyung. We will get over this together. I will always be here for you, you know that and the kids as well. Let’s get dinner together, all of us and have fun, what do you say?”

Jaebeom felt a smile stealing on his face. Suddenly his break-up didn’t taste as bitter anymore. His heart wasn’t as heavy, making him scold himself for his faults. ‘Always together’ was maybe exactly what he needed in the end. So, how could he ever say no to his best friend?

_"Of course, it's your Jinyoungie." A whisper._

"Sounds great, Jinyoungie." A smile.

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡


End file.
